parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2 - Freeing the Toyland Express and Off To The Vegetable HQ.
Here is part two of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * (the floor below Casey, starts to shake, and rattles, causing Casey to fall on the floor flat, forcing the machine to build up more strength, which gives it the ability to make the machine work again, with some popcorn crackling, sizzling, and popping. The whistle is the furnace, whistles, and tells Casey that it is time he decides to eat it. Casey carefully uses his fingers on his hands and feet to carry him over to the elevator, which takes upward to meet up with Rustee, who pulls him up on his feet) * Rustee Rails: Well done, Casey! You've fixed the popcorn machine! To break the bars, try pushing them open. Now you'd better trying using the popcorn bags to make you stronger, so I'd advice you to take a bite of the popcorn. (walks back to the elevator and goes down below and heads toward the viaduct, only to come to a halt. He takes out a bagpack and activates his helicopter and flies upward to the upper terrace. Casey takes out a pop and crunches into the popcorn so fast and swallows it. His paint suddenly turns white and brown and becomes a strong dog engine) * Pufferty: Super Agent Pufferty! (speeds up toward the bars and grabs them and pushes them open, grunting and groaning) Yeah! (changes back to Casey, who steps forward toward a hill. Casey starts chuffing faster past the stop signs, and collects both two red spades to increase his health and all three silver spades, but puts a yellow thing after he collects it. Casey puffs on) * Casey Jr: Phew! (speeds toward a viaduct and jumps over two gaps and makes it. He stops over a gap and speeds across it and reaches a high platform, only to dodge five boulders, before dropping down to collect a silver spade, and back up to collect a red spade) What on earth is that shadow up there? * Samson: Me Samson Superlocomotive. Me programmed to eject strangers from cave. (takes out a red lightsaber and kicks a Class 0-6-0 down toward Casey, who gasps and avoids the locomotive with some coaches. He speeds across to collect a silver spade and gasps in horror when he passes the lava stream making a frame of that of a ghost engine. Casey doesn't mind and dives into the sea to swim away underwater from the ghost and meets up with Rustee) * Rustee Rails: Watch out, Agent Casey, the Toyland Express's toasters have gone crazy. Their toast is burning hot! Remember to stick by the left trigger pressed down. (steps on a rocket and sits on it and ties himself up. He lights a fire on the rope and flies up to the top and jumps off the rocket after he unties himself. Casey climbs up, only to be meet by three locomotives, such as Normandy No. 96, Alderman A.E. Drapper No. 5305, and No. 592, a C class 0-6-0, who try to hit him, when he dodges them. Only Normandy hits Casey and sends him rolling down the hill onto an extended viaduct, which he builds up, and climbs up past the B4 charging down hill toward him, and falling down, with the Black 5 doing the same, and the C class 0-6-0 as well. Casey grabs a red spade and runs through a corridor and stops in front of Samson blocking his way to the Toyland Express) * Samson: Toyland Express is great. Toyland Express is all. Toyland Express not leave cave. (activates his red lightsaber. Casey activates his blue lightsaber and fights with Samson while controlling his fear. Samson roars as Casey attacks him. The superlocomotive misses Casey, who dodges, and continues to fight him while backing away. Casey dodges Samson's saber, and whacks the superlocomotive on the head. Samson swipes at Casey, causing him to stumble backwards, until Casey's saber cuts Samson's right arm off, causing him to fight even more, until Casey dodges Samson by slashing his left arm with red lightsaber off, and cuts off both his legs, causing him to fall off) Hmph! (Casey switches off his blue saber and grabs the keys off Samson's neck and pulls out a stick from Samson's shirt) * Rustee Rails: Congratulations, Agent Casey! The stick is your first weapon! You can hit with it, using the Fire key, or put it in a mechanism by standing in front of it, using the Action key. To open the door, you can put the stick up, and tip the control stick to the right. (Casey walks up to the switch door, puts the stick inside it, and opens the door to free the Toyland Express, who walks out past Casey, who finds that the door does not lead to the hubworld. The Toyland Express jumps up and down, spins round, wheelcarts to the left, and dances round in circles) * Toyland Express: Free! Holy nuts and bolts! The king's free! (laughs) I guess my toasters and robot suitcase need a little fine tuning, but let's get to that later. Let's get out of here, quickly! Science needs me to settle a score with Master Cerberus. (the three escape from the cave. And later, at the North Plain, Casey looks around and heads upward to the Toyland Express) So then buddy, you want to get that can back from Cerberus, I see? That's never going to be easy, but I will help you out. We'll need to put together some touches and thingymajigs. Let's see now. The only way to reach Cerberus's headquarters... ...is to build an X-Wing. Now if you can find the right equipment, then that dark lord beast will get a taste of his own stinking beer! It's time for the essentials. Why not bring me six good size springs? That should do the trick. (Casey obeys, and grabs a red spade, and after passing an Electric diesel locomotive, and a fireless locomotive, he puffs into the house, and looks around) * Tillie: I'm sorry, but you'll need to complete you training first, Casey. (Casey walks around the curve to get a spring and climbs up the stairs to the top and pulls the switch to open the door so that he can reach the balcony) Sorry, but you do not have the ability to reach that hole in the waterfall yet. (Casey jumps down and heads past the Toyland Express franctially, only to meet a boxer bog with uncropped ears and an undocked tail with a white tip on its end, named Basil, who snarls and growls at him) * Casey Jr: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Basil, easy. * Toyland Express: Now, Basil! Please, stop that! Look, cease! Desist! Ha! Halt! (Basil obeys as Tillie picks up a collar in blue and puts it around Basil's neck and gives the rope attached to Basil's collar to Casey's hand that grabs it) That's alright, Casey. He's just harmless. * Casey Jr: Alright, hop to it, Basil! (Basil obeys and sets off, dragging poor Casey with toward the Vegetable Headquarters, that is far away from the other side with Green Arrow coming toward Casey and Basil) Halt, Basil. (Basil obeys. Casey activates his blue lightsaber, causing Green Arrow to take a pistol gun out, and shoot at him, causing his shot to backfire on him, and send him falling down a waterfall. Casey slashes a tree, which falls to the ground, forcing Casey to throw more train tracks on the tree, all the way to the Vegetable Headquarters. Casey switches off his lightsaber) Go on, Basil. (Basil obeys and pulls Casey across the bridge to the other side) Sit, Basil, sit. (Basil obeys while Casey takes out a doghouse for Basil to go in to have a rest. Casey arrives at the Vegetable Headquarters, only to grab another lightsaber, which is purple. He activates it and switches off and puts on his belt until he meets up with Rustee) * Rustee Rails: My contacts inform me that you have just infiltrated the killer engines' patch. Well done, Agent Casey, but watch out! The evil engines are dangerous activists. That can has freed them from 200 cenutires of scrap, rust, and withdrawl. Now they've joined forces with Cerberus to stop the world from ever going back to how it was, because they have six springs hidden. So go and find them, and don't forget to collect as many silver spades as you can to counter the effects of the can! (Casey obeys, steps forward, stops, looks around, and advances) * Casey Jr: (climbs up the boxes) This scrapyard is full of rusting old cars and machinery, which are broken into pieces, loaded into freight cars, and engines pull them to the steel works, that melt them down and use them again. (grabs a silver spade) Long ago, miners for digging for gold, have made tunnels under the ground. The roofs are strong enough to hold up cars, but not the weight on any engine. A large notice warns them not to enter the area, which means there's dange, for engines, that are not meant to pass this board. * No. 263: How dare you step foot on the vegetables' patch, you little runt. Like bean soup, do you? Come and chew on these seeds then! I'll make a sandwich out of you! Come on then! (Casey force pulls him and dodges him and sends 263 down into the pit below) Hey, stop it! I'm not a bowling pin! (Casey runs up to the button and pushes it to activate a flying platform and electric bolts coming in contact with it. Casey hops on the flying thing to fly across, but stops between every electric bolt, flies upward, then makes it upward, and stops for a rest) Category:Daniel Pineda